Out Of The Blue
by Quinn'cynis
Summary: Seiya-Usagi, Yuri. Based on Fight Club. Of all things, she ends up waiting for someone to fight her, but then, is no one else fault. Out of the blue, everything starts to fall apart.


**'Sailor Moon'_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. '_Fight Club'_ to Chuck Palahniuk._**

_**Note: **This is a risk I gonna take. I have read _Fight Club_ and got struk with it. Then, I couldn't stop myself to write this. This is not a crossover, is a story _based_ on the book's plot. If you are familiar with it you'll found all the hints._

_**Warnings:** This is not a 'sailor' kind of story, I try to make the characters as humanely as I can. Everything will be explained, be patient ;)) _Not_ an schizophrenia-kind of story. And yes, Seiya/Usagi._

* * *

**_Out Of The Blue  
_**_One: Fight Clu__b_

A door at a time had been closed under her hand from the last week (she wouldn't wait another second after the first and discouraging sight to turn away and onset the way back).

_Not this one_. The problem was, it was never _the one_.

She went down clear and bright corridors to open each door just enough to peek through them; into the Cooking Club (where Makoto watched and then she smiled back and said, _I got lost, sorry, but I'm going now_), and into the Volleyball Club (where a ball hit Minako on the head the moment she stopped to wave at her, and she had to make it sound like she was just waiting for her to go home) and then into Art Club (it hardly counted, because she reached the handle but never came in) and even the Glee Club (did anyone knew it exist?) and for last, Drama Club (better no talk about it). Then the Science Club, and the Math club –and all those where Ami would surely be at– were out of her mind (thank you very much).

Those were all the clubs at Azabu-Juuban school. Then there was _Fight Club_.

And this is how she met Seiya Kou.

Like Alice through the hole to wonderland, she got to the basement of the _Crown's_ later on Saturday night, not quite sure of what to expect, (sure enough it wasn't going to be a luxurious _Wonderland)_. She had been waiting for any signal, any proof of an imminent club meeting, but no one talked about it. She asked the bartender (a friend of her, good looking and never rude) _when was _Fight Club _going to start_, and he had merely looked back at her, unblinking, and then has denied with an odd expression on his face. Aloud music stepping over his serious voice, she caught something like, _first…about fight club_. She had nodded only in commitment and dismissed herself out of his sight after that for the remnant of the night.

Some others nights ago, she had been at Michiru's house along all their common friends, and at some point in the early hours of morning time, she had been sitting alone in the main staircase resting her chin in the hand and looking middy asleep; then, Haruka's voice had reached her from behind the flooding music and Rei's attempts to sing on _tempo_, and her head snapped up, suddenly awake.

She was saying _she wouldn't be able to go, and she was sorry, but _Fight Club_ was every Saturday. Yeah, a club after the _Crown's. The rest got buried underneath the assaulting yells on the microphone, but what was important at that very moment was she had heard enough.

After this year, every one of her friends would take their luggage and they'll go chasing dreams. Big dreams, important ones. They wanted to be things like stars, doctors, chefs, priestess', even musicians. They'll go to Harvard, to New York City, to Germany and Tokyo (first of all); and they could fail, sure, and they could success, too. And when all of them were having their victories wrapped inside their hands, she would be still there.

She had little dreams compared to them. No bright lights, no diplomas hanging on her walls.

They were all falling apart. From now on, this was their lasts minutes together. Nothing is static.

So, every day when Makoto was cocking on her Cocking Club and Minako was playing at her Volleyball Club and Ami was at her Chess Club or Math Club or Informatics Club, she was heading to home when she would wait to any of her siblings to come, sleeping or eating candies or trying to do her homework in that meantime.

Then, now, there was _Fight Club_.

And she knew the _Crown's_. Time to time she would found herself there on afternoons, hanging around her best friends and having fun and taking milkshakes until sunset beat onto the skyline.

Fight Club_ is every Saturday night_.

Haruka was on this _Fight Club_.

She did not asked her about it when she came back to the party, not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping, but she kept an analytic eye on her the rest of the fading night, wondering what kind of club was this. Haruka was brave enough to be on something dangerous, and it sounded as something risky. She watched her closely, searching and finding sings.

Unequivocal sings.

Inked tears dropped here and there in the surface of her skin, threatening the undying softness of it. She had a light bruise hidden under make up on her cheek, and on her collarbone it was clear a black mark shyly disappearing under the green shirt. Brows furrowed, she bought the memory of two weeks ago that night at Michiru's house, the last time she had saw her, and wasn't able to remember any bruise or mark; but, back then, she though, she hasn't really paid attention.

Suddenly she wanted to know if Haruka was in trouble. And help her.

But the thing was, her life had been boring without anything else to do. So, the decision made itself.

People filled the basement on the _Crown's_, it was a huge group for such a small place. She wasn't able to make any face out the impelling dark as she approached them. There were unknown men and women and a voice shouting in the middle of the circle.

"…nd one is you don't talk about Fight Club!"

An only light hanged from the low ceiling at the center of the crown, and she caught a hint of a tall and handsome man before a slender body blocked the vision away. She looked closely around and saw stern faces and serious expression, and bruises, and even a cut that was still bleeding.

The yelling man had a pock hole on the cheek.

"…as long as they have to!"

She kept on half listening, more concerned on finding Haruka between all the strangers than on the military-kind speech. She wondered why she would want to be on a place like this. Sure she was forceful, and wild, and fearless, but this fight club sounded more and more like the kind of place you go when you're reckless enough to not care about the aftermaths. If they were any.

Silent felt half a minute later, and the opening crown caught her attention. They stepped out to make space, and two men faced each other under the light. _No shirt, no shoes._

She drew a hand towards her mouth to prevent any delayed scream to betray her as she saw with incredulous eyes the beginning of a fight. A real fight, with kicks and fists to jaws and groans and _blood_. She gaped, and backed away the sight. It wasn't fun at all. To no extent would she find that amusing. Who would?

She almost touched the wall whit a tensed back the moment a hand gripped her wrist, and she yelled and looked upward; and felt relieved to see familiar eyes staring down.

"Haruka!" she breathed off.

"Shh," she heard beneath the turmoil. "_Koneko_, what are you even doing here?"

Not so far, two mans looked at them, disapproving their behavior like there were nothing bad about people actually beating the crap out of their opponent. Haruka shoot them a glare and they turned to the fight almost immediately.

"I-I heard you the other night. I was curious, and worried about you, too." She added quickly, nervously glancing up Haruka's shoulder. It felt awful to be saying half-truths. "What are _you_ doing here?"

One of the fighters was having a really hard time, moaning loudly and snapping a weak fist against his opponent despite how bad he looked.

"So you just sneaked here? Alone? Are you insane?"

Haruka has been always like this, so protective of her it reached a point of annoyance, sometimes. She had the tendency of underestimate her strength, and kept thinking of her as a little, fragile, whimpering girl who was incredulous and careless most of the time.

She wanted to refute that unfair belief, to make clear she wasn't like that, that she had grown up; but then, the fight was over and some people began to pat the winner's back and help the loser up his shaky legs. She looked between the two of them, and then to Haruka.

Sure an argument could wait. She'd apologize, a last time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Haruka cut her off, impatiently trying to drag her out by griping a hand on her elbow. "We could get in a lot of trouble for this…"

Everyone around began to talk in whispers and look back and forth between anyone near them, _waiting, waiting_, so it was inevitable that someone pointed their way, _Usagi's way_, and broke their conversation off to say:

"If this is your first night at fight club, you have to fight."

Dry mouth, she went motionless. A dozen pair of eyes was fixated on them and with every second that passed more people turned their attention at her. Usagi got this uneasy feeling of wrongness growing inside of her as the words took sense on her mind.

Haruka closed the eyes and cursed under her breath, and then said: "I'm sorry" looking truly apologetic.

Things happened in slow motion. The world, a blur; sound lowered and too many darkness surrounding her.

She was pushed and pulled to the point of fight; under the light bulb she stood still. Her hand missed the touch of Haruka's fingers, but she went livid at the next words.

"Who'll fight her?"

Widen eyes, Usagi motioned to walk away, but a hard hand pierced her to remain there. The yellow halo above her head made her blink several times.

Heavens knew she didn't want to fight.

In response, a husky voice roared: "Nobody will. We're going!" She didn't spot Haruka on the crown, but a moment later she heard a grunt, and the pock-hole-on-the-cheek man who yelled all those rules appeared briefly at the edges of the shadows.

"If you go now you'll never come back."

To that, Usagi just stared. She didn't try to understand the meaning of that phrase.

Anyways, she had some things very clear. First of all, there were this people, crowed around to see someone else beating and being beaten. Then, they were too yelling rules under a unique hard light like the basement were some sort o bat cave, and no one ever complained. Saturday _bloody_ night. Furthermore, there was Haruka, and Usagi felt as if suddenly she had become a complete stranger.

Come back to what?

And now _she_ had to_ fight_. In which porpoise?

_You don't talk about fight club._

Within the fellow silence and hushed voices, she caught the gaze of those who were expecting anyone to step towards the circle and face her, and her ribs began to ache with the intensity of her heartbeats.

The man made the question again.

Vacuum was broken. The voice said: "I will!"

(This is where everything starts to fall apart.)

It wasn't like any other voice, in fact, it was so different to any one Usagi has ever heard in her entire life she had to try to find _her_ within the crowned people.

And that's how she met Seiya Kou.

* * *

_First, you don't talk about fight club._

;))


End file.
